This invention relates to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, including a power steering system.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose prior art power steering systems for marine propulsion devices:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Hammock 2,939,417 June 7, 1960 Shimanckas 3,631,833 January 4, 1972 Borst 3,774,568 January 27, 1973 Cox et al. 4,227,481 October 14, 1980 Borst 4,295,833 October 20, 1981 Hall et al. 4,373,920 February 15, 1983 Borst 4,419,084 December 6, 1983 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following pending U.S. applications: Ferguson application Ser. No. 293,324, filed Aug. 17, 1981; Hall et al application Ser. No. 485,028, filed Apr. 14, 1983; Hall application Ser. No. 484,900, filed Apr. 14, 1983; and Hall application Ser. No. 558,041, filed Dec. 5, 1983.
The power assist mechanism disclosed in the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,833 includes a piston rod connected to a boat transom and, therefore, is not wholly supported on mounting means mounted on a boat and connected to the propulsion unit to afford steering movement. The steering mechanism disclosed in the Hall et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920 does not function as a power assist for increasing the steering force applied to the propulsion unit by an actuator. The power assist mechanism disclosed in the Borst U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,084 includes a gear arrangement which is driven by an electric motor and is controlled by a push-pull cable.